My family
by EgyptAdbydos
Summary: What if Zakuro was a Shemale and she and Minto are in a relationship that nobody knew about, that is until she gets Minto pregnant. Now they have to explain to their friends,Minto's family and the press.
1. Chapter 1

**EgyptAdbydos: This is my first Tokyo Mew Mew story, so be nice. Sorry for the bad grammar or spelling I'm not that good.**

**Declaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. **

**________________________________________________________________________**

"Miss Minto, your friend is here." The nanny said opening the door to let a girl with purple hair to her shoulder, purple/black eyes. She stepped inside wearing jeans and a shirt that said Save the Wolves. "Why don't you sit down in the living room, she'll be right down dear." The nanny said leading the girl to the living room. "Thanks." The girl said sitting down on the coach. 

"**Zakuro, you came." Another voice was heard. The owner of the voice had black hair in two buns and brown eyes. She had a blue and white dress on. "Yeah I thought you wanted me over more now that we're in a relationship, Mint." Zakuro said to Minto.**

"**Yes but … Oh never mind I'm just glad you're here. My nanny is going to be gone in a few minutes that's why she agreed that come over, to baby-sit me." Mint said and sat down next to Zakuro. (This should be inserting, I can get her alone and tell her something impotent.) Zakuro thought. "Bye Miss Minto, I'll be back in four hours or less." The nanny said leaving. "Oh and my brother not home either he's off exploring the world as he calls it." Minto said.**

"**So we're alone?" Zakuro asked her girlfriend. "Yes, why?" Minto asked worried. "Just because, I have to tell you something, I mean we've been out for a year now and I trust you not to freak out or anything on me. Something that not many people know about me." Zakuro said. "Sure, if you want we can talk in my room." Minto said getting up and looking a Zakuro. "Yes that will be better." Zakuro said fallowing Minto. **

**__________________________In Minto's Room________________________________**

"**So what's this secret?" Minto asked once she locked her door close and went to sit next to Zakuro. "Well how can I begin, when I was born my genes were mix up and I was born with… I was born a girl but I have the boy privates." Zakuro said. Zakuro stayed quite and looked a Minto to try to figure out how she took it. "So you're a shemale?" Minto asked. Zakuro looked up at her and said. "Yes, how did you know what that is?" Zakuro asked her. **

"**Well one of my brother's girlfriend was one and boy was he shocked. But it never disgusted me just curious and I found out that many shemales prefer women." Minto said. "Yeah some of them, like me I prefer women but I prefer you more then anything. I had to take a whole bunch of cold showers after some dates." (Or when I see you change cloths at the café.) Zakuro mentally add. **

"**So that's why you avoid getting changed in front of us at the café, sleepovers and so on. Just how do you do it to wear a bathing suit?" Minto asked. "Umm… I have something that helps me with that, it make it seem like a girls you know." Zakuro said blushing. "Oh, well thanks for telling me and I'm glad you trust me." Minto said happily. **

"**So now what do we do, I mean we agreed to play with sex toys to get rid of our virginity… but this maybe to shocking for even to think of that." Zakuro said.**

"**Not really I mean if you want to show me you naked body and I'll show you mine." Minto said. Zakuro gulped and look at Minto she knew Minto was a cup B in bras and her waist was so small and her thin yet great body made blood rush to an area she did not want it to rush to. **

"**I'll… I'll get hard." Zakuro said quietly. Mito heard it though and sighed. "Okay but only if you want to get naked in front of me, I don't mind if you get hard." Minto said blushing.**

"**Okay, who states first?' Zakuro asked. "How about at the same time." Minto said unbuttoning her dress. Zakuro swallowed and took of her shirt and her jeans so she was only in her bra and boxer shorts. **

**Minto was only in her panties and her bra and to Zakuro she looked more beautiful. Minto smiled and took of her bra then her underwear. "You wear boxers I never thought you would." Minto said.**

"**They're comfortable and easier to go to the bathroom in." Zakuro said going pink against her will. (Why did Minto make me such a softie now?) [Because you love her] Her mind said to her. Zakuro took off her bra then her boxers reviling her male anatomy between her legs. It was still soft but Minto can see if won't be for long. **

"**So this is your private, its big will it even fit?' Minto asked. Zakuro chuckled and went over to her. Minto felt like she was the prey and Zakuro was the hunter. "It's not that big just I think ten inches, some men have bigger." (Ten is still a big number.) Minto thought. **

"**Anyways I won't do anything against you will, I love you to much to lose you Mint." Zakuro said hugging Minto to her. Minto hugged her back and felt the penis on her navel. "I still want you to take me, Zakuro. But can I touch it first, until it hard?" Minto asked. "Sure, if you want to." Zakuro said.**

**Zakuro picked up Minto bride style and took her to the king size bed and laid her down before bring her into a deep passionate kiss. Minto moan a little when Zakuro rubbed her left nipple and went down to her leg. Zakuro took the chance to dip her tongue into Minto's mouth and explore remembering every curve. Minto moan more as Zakuro hand went between her legs to her womanhood. **

**Zakuro rubbed a little then slipped on her fingers inside. (Wet, warm and tight) She thought in her mind that was cloud with lust and want. She pulled the kiss apart for air. "Zakuro, can I now touch it?" Minto asked.**

**Zakuro nodded and lie on her back and let Minto stroke her penis. Minto stoke it for five minutes and it was soon hard and Zakuro was panting. She grabbed Minto hand and then pushed onto her back. "Its okay I'm hard and now to see how wet you are." Zakuro muttered. **

**Zakuro slipped her hand in-between Minto's legs and to her vagina and felt how wet Minto gotten. "Alright, you're okay now are you sure, because no matter how far along we are just tell me to stop, I'll stop." Zakuro said. **

"**I want this." Minto said pushing her hips up making her sex meet Zakuro's. Zakuro gasped then grabbed her penis and slipped the head into Minto's vagina. Minto gasped a little as she felt Zakuro slip in deeper. Zakuro stop once she felt Minto's barrier and lean down to kiss her. Minto felt pain when Zakuro pushed all the way in. Tears went down her face, Zakuro kissed the away. "We can stop if you want to." Zakuro said.**

"**No it's okay, it feels good, move." Minto gasped out in pleasure to have something big and thick inside of her. Zakuro pulled out almost all the way out and trust back in. Minto moan when Zakuro kit something inside of her. **

"**Please…Faster." Minto said. Zakuro picked up her speed, with each trust harder and faster then the other. She felt that Minto was close and she was not coming until Minto did first. She trust harder and faster.**

"**Zakuro…I'm coming." Minto said and then she only saw white light. "Zakuro." She moan out as her orgasm hit her. Zakuro trust two more times before Minto's tight walls crush her a bit to much and she came deep inside of Minto. "Minto." Zakuro moan out as she rode her orgasm out. She felt the swaps stop and pulled her soft member out and clasp next to Minto. **

**She pulled the covers to cover them and pulled Minto to her chest. "I love you, Mint." Zakuro said. "I love you too, Zakuro." Minto said. They both drift off to sleep. **

**________________________________________________________________________**

EgyptAdbydos: I hope you enjoyed my chapter, and shemales do exist, they have the body of a women but the boy anatomy. So they have a penis. I thought it was the only way those two can have sex and Minto can get pregnant by Zakuro.

**Anyways please R&R! **


	2. Chapter 2

**EgyptAdbydos: Here's chapter two. I hope you enjoy. **

________________________________________________________________________

**Zakuro woke up an hour later and looked around. (Oh, that's right I'm at Mint's house. And I just made love to her.) Zakuro thought blessed and looked a Minto who was asleep on her chest. Zakuro stayed that way for a while before noticing something. **

**(I just made love to her without a condom, great.) Zakuro thought and slapped her forehead. **

"**Is the something wrong, Zakuro?" Minto asked sleepy.**

"**No just that we made love and I didn't use a condom. I can get you pregnant because of my male privates." Zakuro said.**

"**Oh, that's okay I'm sure it's unlikely to happen on the first time." Minto said.**

**Zakuro smiled and licked Minto ear and went down to her neck. Minto gasped and looked a Zakuro.**

"**You're horny aren't you?" Minto asked slipping her hand to were she knew were Zakuro's private was. She felt the head and then she lowered her hand. She stroke it from its base to the head. Zakuro force her hips to stay still and looked at Minto as she stroke her penis. Zakuro moan a little and her mind went crazy with want and lust.**

"**Oh, Mint that feels…so good." Zakuro moaned out. **

**Minto smiled and picked up the pace before throwing the covers off with her free hand. She stop stroking it much to the displeasure off Zakuro and spread Zakuro's legs open and sat between them.**

**Minto smiled and her and stared stroking it again. Then Zakuro was both shock and happy when Minto took it into her mouth. Minto moved her head up and down licking and nibbling it. **

**Zakuro force her hips down so she won't choke Minto, she watch as Minto bobbed her head licking her penis. Zakuro moaned and was panting soon. Minto felt Zakuro's penis got bigger and pulled away. "Minto that was good." Zakuro said. "Thanks but I'm not ready for you to cum inside my mouth yet." Minto said to her lover. **

"**That's okay I understand." Zakuro said her penis standing up still but the climax was slowly leave Zakuro until she felt that she was going to come anytime soon. "Okay I'm better, well what I mean I won't come that soon now." Zakuro said.**

**Minto smiled and put herself on Zakuro navel close to her elected penis. "Oh really, I'm going to make you come first." Minto said seductively to Zakuro. Zakuro felt a shiver go down her back at that. **

**Minto raised herself and put her wet pussy over Zakuro's election. Zakuro moan as she felt Minto lower herself over her penis. Slowly taking her hard flesh into her wet pussy. **

**Minto moaned as she finally took all of Zakuro's hard flesh inside her. It felt good to have something deep inside. She slowly pulled herself up and then pushed herself down. She continued the action every time a little faster.**

**Zakuro felt the tension in her stomach and her penis. "I'm soo… close Mint." Zakuro said moaning and panting along with Minto.**

**Minto slammed herself down on Zakuro and wiggled her lower body a little. But enough to get Zakuro to come first. Zakuro moan as her shot her hot cum inside Minto tight pussy.**

"**Minto." She moaned out as she felt the swamps start to get more pleasurable. **

"**Zakuro." Minto moaned as her orgasm hit her and she clasped on Zakuro as the both rode out the orgasm. Both panting and breathing hard, Zakuro was the first to get her breath back. **

**She made a move to pull Minto off her still hard penis but Minto stopped her. "No I want you inside me a little longer, and then we can go for round three." Minto said getting her breath and heartbeat under control. **

**(Minto, you're going to be the end of me.) Zakuro thought happily as she felt her penis really hard again. Minto finally looked up at Zakuro and smiled. "Okay I'm ready for round two." Minto said.**

**Zakuro smiled and said. "How about doggy style now, you can stand up and lean over the bed, while I take you from behind." Zakuro muttered sexily. **

**Minto moan and her body gave a shiver and pulled herself of Zakuro's penis and swung her feet off the bed. (What will the others say if the found us like this.) Minto thought as she stood up. **

**Zakuro fallowed her example and got off the bed her penis standing proudly in front of her. Minto lean her upper body on the bed and her lower body up in the air. Zakuro went over and grabbed Minto waist and pulled her entrance up a little to were Zakuro can see it.**

**Zakuro used her other hand to guide her penis into Minto's entrance and slipped all the way inside. Causing her and Minto to gasp in pleasure at the sudden contention. Zakuro pulled back then slammed her penis back in moaning as she did.**

**Minto moan with every trust Zakuro was doing. (I love it, when we're one.) Zakuro thought not knowing that Minto had just thought the same thing. **

**Zakuro pulled out and trust back in going harder and faster with each trust, she was now holding Minto with both her hands and not letting her move anywhere as she slammed her penis inside Minto.**

**Minto moan as she came, and was panting feeling her walls close on Zakuro's hard flesh. "Zakuro." Minto moan out.**

**Zakuro howled when she came deep inside Minto. "Minto." She moan as she rode out her orgasm and panting as she tried to catch her breath.**

**Minto was panting to feeling her lover's seed fill her up. "Zakuro did you just howl?" Minto asked once her breath returns to her. **

"**Yeah, the boy that did this to us said that the animal DNA we were infused with may have some effects when we're in pleasurable things, like sex." Zakuro said pulling her soft member out of Minto. **

"**Oh, what are we doing Zakuro sex or something else?" Minto asked. **

**Zakuro looked at her and then picked her up bride style. "I call it making love." Zakuro said laying her down. They rested for about another hour before getting dressed. **

"**Zakuro can you spend the night today?" Minto asked her lover as the made their way to the family room. Zakuro sat down next to Minto and looked at her. **

"**I have something to do today but how about tomorrow I can stay until Monday if you want." Zakuro said. **

**Minto smiled and nodded. "That's fine with me, what are you doing today." Minto asked.**

"**Shopping, my house is rather plain at the moment and I was going to get paintings for it." Zakuro said.**

"**Oh, well good luck." Minto said. **

**_________________LATER THAT NIGHT__________________________________**

Zakuro had her disguise on and was walking down the streets. She stopped when she spotted and jewelry store. (Prefect.) Zakuro thought. She opened the door and stepped inside.

**She went on looking for a ring. (Want Minto to marry me, that way we can be together.) She thought and picked a ring with a diamond that had two smaller stones on it sides. **

"**Thanks for the ring." Zakuro said as she pockets it and head home. **

**She unlock the front door and then locks once she inside. She goes to her bedroom puts the ring in one of her nightstands. Zakuro then takes off her cloths and puts them in a hamper. She goes to the bathroom and turn on the shower.**

**Zakuro puts her hand in to see how the water is and then gets in pulling the currants across. She washed her hair and then her upper body. Then she started thinking of Minto, how Minto's curves are, her slender waist and thin legs. **

**Zakuro felt her penis get all elect again. She sighed and waited for it to go away but was stubborn. (Fine I'll have to get rid of you myself.) Zakuro thought as she mover her hand from the base where it meet her balls and then to the head. **

**She started to move her hand faster imagining Minto underneath her as she trust into her. Moaning her name as she came and then Zakuro saw stars as she felt her cum on her hand.**

**(What are you doing to me Minto?) She asked as she washed it off. She got out dried her hair with a blow drier and then put on her pants without underwear and her t-shirt. **

**She pulled the covers up and turns off the lamp before heading to dreamland where she knew more of her fantasies are. **

**________________________________________________________________________**

EgyptAdbydos: I had a friend help me with the lemons, since I'm not so good as you notice in the first chapter.

**Please R&R! **


End file.
